Circuit devices having electrical components that are integrally formed on a substrate and circuit board assemblies comprised of active and passive devices have enjoyed wide acceptance due to the wide variety of uses they may provide. Uses for these circuit devices and circuit board assemblies may include applications where operation in a protected environment is not readily available, is costly and/or limits system performance. For such applications, passivation techniques may be employed such that the electrical performance of the components are improved and the components of the circuit device may be protected against harmful contaminants such as moisture, humidity, particulates, or ionic impurities, such as those produced from sodium or chlorine based gases, elements or compounds. Such techniques enable the elimination of costly hermetic enclosures or packages and allow circuit functions to be packaged in closer proximity, thus enabling higher packaging densities, lower weights and higher frequency performance. Additionally, circuit board assemblies using tin metallization are prone to the formation of tin whiskers that may be aggravated by humidity and metallization stress. Conventional conformal coatings based solely on polymer materials have had limited success.